A pas de Pingouin
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Gunter n'a jamais été un pingouin comme les autres… Et sa rencontre avec le Roi des Glaces était loin d'être anodine...


**Titre** : A pas de Pingouin

**Personnages principaux **: Gunter – Le Roi des Glaces

**Résumé** : Gunter n'a jamais été un pingouin comme les autres… Et sa rencontre avec le Roi des Glaces était loin d'être anodine.

**Rated **: K+

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai fait que les emprunter afin de créer une histoire originale.

**NB **: Cette histoire a été écrite pour un challenge du **CPAF** sur le thème « _Premiers pas _» ( « _Vos héros ne sont pas arrivés où ils en sont aujourd'hui d'un simple claquement de doigts. A vous d'imaginer leurs premiers pas dans leurs fonctions, entretiens d'embauche, première visite médicale ou évaluation psychologique, rencontre de l'équipe, etc. _»). J'ai donc décidé de raconter la rencontre de Gunter et du Roi des Glaces et ses premiers pas au service de ce dernier.

C'est également la première fois que je me lance dans une fanfiction sur Adventure Time. Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je n'ai vu que les trois premières saisons de cet extraordinaire dessin animé. Je ne sais donc pas si le côté maléfique de Gunter sera ou non complètement révélé dans les épisodes du cartoon...

Dans cet OS, je me suis fortement inspirée de l'épisode 2x01 (« _It Came from the Nightosphere_ ») dans lequel le père de Marceline tente d'aspirer l'âme de Gunter.

J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>A pas de Pingouin<strong>

D'un geste ennuyé, il laissait glisser ses longs ongles sales sur ses dents pointues. Le crissement désagréablement se répercutait dans le château de glace vide et immobile. Ses petits yeux brillants roulèrent dans leurs orbites, scrutant les stalagmites de glace de sa demeure. Elles étaient couvertes de saleté et de toiles d'araignée. Le jour tombait lentement sur son royaume. Il n'y aurait donc plus personne. Son torse rachitique se souleva pour expirer un soupir glacial et ennuyé.

Tous les candidats avaient lamentablement échoué.

Après de longues années de solitude bercées de nombreuses hallucinations, le silence avait commencé à peser trop lourdement sur les épaules menues du Roi des Glaces. Son palais qui surmontait son royaume n'était habité que par un souffle glacial et peu amical. Ce bougre de vent n'avait d'ailleurs jamais daigné répondre décemment à ses longs monologues, ne laissant échapper que quelques hurlements moqueurs en s'engouffrant par les fenêtres et les portes légèrement défoncées.

Bien entendu, il avait déjà essayé d'enlever quelques princesses pour combler sa solitude et arranger sa demeure… Cependant, malgré tout l'amour qu'elles étaient censées lui porter, toutes avaient réussi à lui échapper.

« _Je les impressionne trop_ », s'était-il rassuré à chaque échec.

Mais après une dizaine d'années de revers, il avait dû admettre qu'un autre problème devait être à l'origine de son long célibat. Bien entendu, il ne remettait pas en cause son génialissime humour, sa bonne humeur et son incroyable beauté. Cependant, il se doutait que l'état avancé de décrépitude de son palais cassait un peu son charme extatique. Il avait alors compris qu'avant de trouver une femme, il lui fallait impérativement engager un second capable de gérer son palais et de nettoyer ses vastes salles poussiéreuses.

« _Une sorte d'élève, de subalterne, d'esclave capable de me gratter le dos et de me couper les ongles de pied_ », songea-t-il avidement, totalement absorbé par ses pensées.

Il avait alors eu la brillante idée de coller des affiches un peu partout dans son magnifique royaume, afin d'attirer de possibles sous-fifres à lui. Ce matin, les candidats s'étaient amassés en grand nombre dans l'entrée du château. Ainsi, il avait pu dénombrer un facteur avec une facture d'électricité trop élevée, un scout Bonhomme de Neige qui voulait vendre des esquimaux pour son camp d'hiver et une araignée qui vivait dans le palais mais qui avait décidé de se montrer au jour dit.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait montré assez d'enthousiasme pour remplir la tâche. ces poltrons avaient même essayé de quitter le palais, sans même attendre l'entretien d'embauche. Ils étaient désormais congelés dans quelques blocs de glace, à l'entrée du château.

« _Une déco certes un peu moderne qui dénote avec le mobilier classique du palais, mais pas trop moche à regarder_ », acquiesça pensivement le Roi en étirant ses lèvres fines sur ses longues dents.

Le vague sourire qui venait de poindre sous son nez kilométrique et aussi fin qu'un couteau s'effaça aussitôt. Il pouvait bien rire du malheur de ces candidats, ça ne le sauverait pas de son éternelle solitude. Et son palais était toujours aussi sale. Avec un air dépité, le Roi soupira de plus belle et baissa la tête. Il fit battre le bout de sa longue barbe blanche et s'envola mollement à travers sa morne salle de trône, porté par ses étranges petites ailes. Les poils drus se mouvaient lentement dans l'air trop lourd et silencieux. Une brise se moqua une fois de plus de sa détresse, en frappant les carreaux presque opaques de sa demeure.

-Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-il au vent qui cessa aussitôt son hurlement.

Satisfait du silence revenu, il se laissa porter nonchalamment par sa barbe vers la cuisine où l'attendait un énorme pot de glace au chocolat. C'était plus ou moins la seule chose encore mangeable qui se trouvait dans son frigo couvert de taches peu avenantes.

-Si seulement j'avais une épouse ou un subalterne, soupira-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans l'énorme pot.

Soudain, un petit pas feutré résonna dans l'immensité du palais de glace.

« _Tap. Tap. Tap_. »

Le cœur du Roi se serra violemment. Il se retourna vivement, le nez et la bouche déjà couverts de chocolat, et laissa ses yeux vifs et sombres glisser sur la pièce immobile et poussiéreuse.

-Qui est là ? lança-t-il dans un couinement aigu, tout en se pourléchant les babines.

Ses pupilles rétrécies en deux têtes d'épingle parcouraient l'espace vide, sans arriver à distinguer la moindre forme.

« _Tap. Tap. Tap._ »

Le bruit se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Le tempo des pas semblait d'ailleurs s'accélérer, comme si la chose fondait désormais vers lui.

-Déclinez votre identité ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous congeler ! J'ai une couronne magique, s'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante qu'il espérait menaçante.

« _Tatatatatatatatatap_ ! »

Une chose humide et froide frôla ses pieds tordus et couverts de veines violacées. Un cri perçant déchira le silence pesant du château et se répercuta dans tout le royaume figé. Un sursaut de dégoût et d'horreur électrisa tout le corps flottant du Roi. Paniqué, il se propulsa plus haut à l'aide de sa barbe et lança un regard horrifié à l'être qui se trouvait sous ses pieds. Il s'immobilisa et entrouvrit la bouche, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Ses yeux s'agrandirent jusqu'à prendre la moitié de son visage. Il se sentit doucement retomber vers le sol. Son corps était mou, élastique, presque liquide. Son cœur qui s'était figé dans sa poitrine glacée recommença lentement à battre.

-Wenk, couina l'être minuscule qui l'observait avec un regard vide d'intelligence.

Un tout petit pingouin grassouillet se tenait devant lui, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière. La chose tapota encore vigoureusement le sol de ses petites pattes palmées, comme si elle cherchait à danser ou à attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur.

-Par la grêle… Tu… Tu es tellement mignon. Tu… Tu t'appelles comment ? balbutia le Roi, tout en détaillant le petit être d'un regard dégoulinant de tendresse.

-Wenk, wenk, wenk ! répondit énergiquement l'inconnu.

-Enchanté, Gunter ! Moi, c'est le Roi des Glaces. Tu veux être mon subalterne ? On fera plein de trucs cool ensemble. Par exemple, tu me masseras, me feras prendre mon bain, me prépareras des sandwiches et nettoieras mon palais, proposa le Roi, les yeux étincelants.

-Wenk, piailla Gunter, tout en battant ses petites ailes.

Pris d'un désir irrépressible, le Roi attrapa le pingouin et le serra dans ses bras rachitiques et glacés.

-Nous allons être les meilleurs potes du monde entier ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant des larmes poindre dans ses yeux démesurément agrandis par la tendresse qu'il portait à l'innocente créature.

-Wenk ! jabota Gunter, tout en lâchant un pet de satisfaction.

-Nom d'un flocon ! Il faut impérativement que je te filme et que je poste des milliers de vidéos inutiles et mignonnes de toi sur Internet, s'écria le Roi tout en serrant le pingouin contre son torse difforme.

Les yeux de Gunter étincelèrent d'un éclat sombre et effrayant. Son bec forma un instant un rictus énigmatique et presque imperceptible…

-Wenk ! Wenk ! Wenk ! sembla-t-il ricaner.

Le vent n'aurait pu émettre de rire plus moqueur.

* * *

><p>Ses débuts au palais avaient été relativement pénibles. Bien entendu, il avait toujours su que cette partie de son plan ne serait pas aisée. Cependant, il ne s'attendait à vivre de telles horreurs. Étrangement, nettoyer le château et lui rendre toute sa superbe avaient été la tâche la plus rapide et la plus simple, surtout grâce à ses subalternes pingouins, amenés par ses soins dans le royaume…<p>

Mais il avait toujours énormément de mal à supporter ce que lui faisait endurer le roi dément. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son petit front lorsqu'il repensa aux tortures que ce fou lui faisait endurer : les bains, les incessants câlins et les centaines de vidéos qu'il avait tournées. Impossible de lâcher une fiente sans que ce voyeuriste ne l'enregistre et ne le poste sur la toile. Il se consolait à l'idée que toutes ces souffrances le rapprochaient de son but ultime…

-Wenk, soupira le petit être tout en renversant distraitement une bouteille de lait posée sur la table de la cuisine.

Il bondit au sol et piailla joyeusement autour des éclats de verre et des éclaboussures, puis reprit son calme et un air sérieux. Un peu honteux, il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu faire. Il était bien seul. Il émit un « _wenk_ » désolé et légèrement embêté. Il se laissait toujours complètement dépassé par les événements lorsqu'il voyait une bouteille en verre. Ce fétichisme un peu étrange était tout de même assez perturbant et risquait un jour de lui jouer des tours.

« _J'en parlerai à mon thérapeute_ », se promit-il, tout en se dandinant à travers la cuisine, pour rejoindre la salle du trône.

Tout en s'avançant, il observa le palais étincelant dans lequel s'affairait une dizaine de petits pingouins. Grâce à son incroyable patience, il allait devenir le véritable maître de ces lieux. Et, peu de temps après, tous les royaumes du monde seraient également sous ses ordres. Les yeux de Gunter étincelèrent d'un éclat rouge.

Après l'avoir attendri par ses flatulences et ses grands yeux innocents, avec des « _wenk, wenk_ » incessants, le pingouin avait peu à peu réussi à s'introduire dans l'âme du vieux fou et espérait, à terme, réussir à le contrôler complètement. Une fois maître des pouvoirs du Roi, il pourrait semer le chaos et la destruction dans le monde de Ooo. Bien entendu, avant de pouvoir espérer régner sur ce monde, le minuscule pingouin devait d'abord éliminer les plus éminents dirigeants de la planète. C'est là que le Roi intervenait malgré lui. Ce demeuré allait mettre hors d'état de nuire toutes les princesses du monde en les enfermant dans son palais. Une fois toutes ces idiotes éliminées, il lui serait aisé d'ouvrir un passage entre la _Nuitosphère_ et l'univers des vivants, afin que les démons puissent envahir ce monde.

Pour réaliser son plan, chaque nuit, il se glissait dans le lit de son maître dément et lui susurrait des ordres pour servir son plan machiavélique. Désormais, le Roi ramenait quotidiennement des princesses dans les cachots du château.

Les lamentations d'une dizaine de jeunes femmes résonnaient déjà dans le palais. Rien ne pourrait jamais les sauver de son emprise, ni de ses plans machiavéliques.

-Gunter ! Je suis rentré ! Viens m'aider à enfermer la Princesse Chewing-Gum jusqu'au jour de notre mariage ! s'écria soudainement une voix geignarde.

Le pingouin sursauta et grimaça un instant en voyant le vieux s'engouffrer par une fenêtre, un énorme sac sur l'épaule. Le nom que le Roi lui avait donné l'agaçait toujours au plus haut point. Il avait pourtant été clair, lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui. « _Seigneur Maléfique Adalbert, Roi Tout Puissant des Ténèbres, de la Douleur et de la Nuitosphère_ ». Son « _Wenk, wenk, wenk_ » avait été aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche et facile à comprendre, même pour un idiot comme le Roi des Glaces. En soupirant, il s'exécuta tout de même, obéissant à contrecœur à ce nom grotesque qu'il allait devoir supporter un long moment.

-Wenk ! jabota-t-il en s'avançant maladroitement vers une immense cage où se trouvait déjà un bon paquet de demoiselles en détresse.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et regarda le Roi des Glaces balancer le corps inerte et tout rose de la princesse, sous les gémissements apeurés des autres jeunes filles. Seule l'une d'elles - de loin la plus laide - se tenait au milieu de la cage de glace, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

-Dites les gars… C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim. Et les sandwiches des pingouins sont pas top, gémit d'une voix nasillarde un gros nuage violet couvert de bourrelets.

-Nous allons remédier à ce problème, Princesse Lumpy Space, répondit le Roi d'une voix mielleuse.

En refermant la porte de la cellule, il se tourna vers Gunter et lui lança un regard dégoûté.

-Je devrais peut-être virer les moches, non ? murmura-t-il à l'égard du pingouin.

-Wenk, répondit-il avec empressement.

-Tu as raison. Une princesse est une princesse. Il vaut mieux en avoir trop que trop peu ! ricana le Roi, en se frottant les mains.

Gunter acquiesça vivement, tout en observant son maître. Le vieux magicien était entiché d'une vieille robe bleu saphir un peu trop ample, qui dévoilait ses jambes rabougries et veineuses lorsqu'il volait. Son visage ridé était encadré d'une longue chevelure blanche qui se fondait à sa longue barbe raide. Ses bras décharnés pendaient mollement le long de son corps trop maigre. Sa peau bleue était parcourue de profonds plis et de poils sombres, dénotant étrangement avec ses cheveux et sa barbe aussi blancs que la neige. Au sommet de son crâne, trônait une couronne d'or, sertie de rubis magiques, aussi pointue que les dents du Diable lui-même. Cette dernière offrait au Roi tous ses pouvoirs, en échange de sa santé mentale.

La folie du Roi était d'ailleurs le seul véritable obstacle au contrôle parfait du vieil homme… Sa partie complètement démente était jusqu'à présent restée hors de la portée du pingouin.

Soudain, deux hurlements brisèrent le calme du château et tirèrent le maléfique être de ses pensées. Se retournant vivement, Gunter aperçut avec surprise un petit humain et un chien jaune élastique dans la salle du trône.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Je ne veux pas recevoir d'invités avant mes mariages ! s'indigna le Roi d'un air menaçant.

-Je suis Finn le Petit Humain ! Et voici Jake le Chien ! Nous sommes des héros et nous venons sauver les princesses, se présenta le garçon avec enthousiasme.

-Vous n'arriverez jamais à battre ma puissan…, commença le Roi, avant de remarquer que le chien lui avait déjà retiré sa couronne magique.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester contre cet injuste larcin qui déséquilibrait à son désavantage le combat, il reçut le pied de l'humain en pleine tête et s'effondra sur le sol en pleurant. Horrifié, Gunter accourut vers son maître, frottant son petit ventre contre son visage, afin de l'aider à se relever. Mais ce dernier resta au sol, à pleurnicher en tenant « _son nez, son magnifique nez_ ». Sous le regard impuissant de Gunter, les deux héros ouvrirent les portes de la cellule, laissant s'échapper les demoiselles. Le prix de leur dur labeur.

« _Non… Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas si près du but_ », songea le pingouin, les yeux étincelants de rage.

Si seulement il avait des bouteilles à leur jeter dessus. Si seulement son armée maléfique était déjà à ses côtés !

Le chien se mit soudainement à enfler, prenant la moitié de la pièce. Aussitôt, les princesses montèrent sur son dos avec l'aide de l'humain perfide. A coup de « _malotru_ » et de « _mécréant_ », elles invectivaient leur ravisseur toujours à terre, tout en prenant place sur la bête jaune. Seul le nuage mauve tout boudiné faisait la moue et bougonnait à propos de ses sandwiches.

-Wenk ! Wenk ! Wenk ! s'écria vigoureusement Gunter à l'égard des deux perturbateurs qui l'ignorèrent complètement.

Le chien s'élança aussitôt et, dans un fracas monstrueux, sortit en entraînant avec lui un pan de la salle du trône. Une brise froide et narquoise s'engouffra en hurlant dans le palais. Les pingouins restèrent immobiles, comme médusés, ne sachant que faire.

Gunter, quant à lui, tremblait de rage. Il avait ainsi trouvé ses deux Némésis, ses éternels ennemis. Il les détruirait et sucerait leur âme, foi de Seigneur des Ténèbres ! La voix traînante du Roi le ramena brusquement à la réalité :

-Oh ! Gunter ! Tu trembles. Mets donc ce pull que je t'ai tricoté avec amour, pendant que les autres pingouins dont je n'ai jamais retenu le nom, nous feront du chocolat chaud, s'exclama le vieil homme, avec un vague sourire niais, malgré ses yeux encore gonflés de larmes.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir, le vieux tricot rouge et irritant lui saucissonnait déjà le corps. Un renne d'un vert sapin criard décorait l'avant de l'immonde vêtement.

-Tu es tellement mignon ! Je vais chercher ma caméra et te filmer dans ton beau petit pull ! s'extasia le vieux fou, sans même réagir face au trou béant qui lui servait désormais de salle de trône.

Les yeux de l'être le plus maléfique du monde se plissèrent et ses pupilles aussi profondes et sombres que les portes de la _Nuitosphère_ brillèrent d'un éclat inquiétant.

Un jour, il se vengerait de tous ces affronts. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il voulait déguster son chocolat chaud. Et casser une autre bouteille de lait.

« _Wenk !_ »

_Fin.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que ce bref OS vous a plu. J'ai personnellement trouvé l'exercice assez ardu, étant donné que l'univers d'Adventure Time est très particulier et complètement barré.<em>

_Dans ce texte, j'ai donc voulu montrer les origines de la relation Gunter/Roi des Glaces, en mettant en exergue le côté maléfique du petit pingouin. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire (de toute manière, si vous ne le faites pas, Gunter viendra vous tuer à coup de bouteilles durant votre sommeil). _

_Merci d'avoir lu ce texte ! Je m'excuse s'il reste encore quelques fautes d'orthographe !_


End file.
